cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Selena BlueMoon
'''Selena BlueMoon '''of the BlueMoon Alliance, was a young woman that lived as a powerful politican during the Rise of the Empire era. Selena is the daughter of Alexander and Victoria BlueMoon, she is also the sister of Drake and Jacen BlueMoon. She was born on the beautiful world Naboo and was raised into becoming a Senator there by her mentor and live long friend, Lin Vandera. At the age of eight Selena became known as the Princess of Moenia. Moenia was know as a artistic city, the city made many artist and also was known for training most respected political officals in the galaxy. After Selena had finished her political training she took some time for the study of art. She was very interested in art, and wanted to learn how to do anything with it. Selena became not just a politican at this time but also a artist. Art became a big hobby for Selena, she could do almost anything she wanted with a pencel and paper. When the time finally came Selena left art behind her and only made it a life hobby of hers. She began to focus more on politics. The young Naboo politician began creating more programs to help star systems in need. During this time Selena was able to become close with many neutral world leaders. Then when the Separatist Crisis brokeout Selena had many neutral planets unite together to protect their selfs against the threating Separatist. During the time of the Separatist Crisis Selena meet a Jedi Knight named Donvan jai Sheela, he helped her clean a corrupted goverment on a neutral world in the outer rim. Selena and Dovnvan became close friends during the Separatist Crisis, too close..Then when the Clone Wars started.. Donvan and Selena became lovers.. they later got married secretly on Kalee. The lovers then went a long time with out seeing each other due to the war. However in that time Selena and her brother Drake united many neutral planets and together they created the BlueMoon Alliance of Neutral Worlds, a government that would protect neutral systems that wished to not take part in the Clone Wars. Selena however did not become a Senator like she planned during her early life, she became much more, Selena was Head of the BlueMoon Senate and the Alliance. Later however the BlueMoon Alliance slowly got pulled into the Clone Wars. Selena however did not stand down, she became a very powerful and respected political leader during the Clone Wars. Then Selena and her husband Donvan became blessed in 21BBY, Selena was pregnant. She later gave birth to her son, Hayden jai Sheela. Donvan and Selena feared for the worse. They made plans to go live in some what exhile quietly on Kalee so they would be safe and could raise Hayden, away from the war. But sadly however the worse finally happend.. and Selena BlueMoon was never the same.. Her future became lost.. and the BlueMoon became nothing but a fallen moon, lost in darkness... Biography Early Life (42-30 BBY) Selena BlueMoon was born in 42BBY on Naboo, Selena was the only daughter of Alexander and Victoria BlueMoon and she was the sister of Drake and Jacen BlueMoon. Selena grew up in the city of art Moenia, where her parents wished for their children to be self-scrafice and be helpful to the weak society of people. Her parents made sure that Selena attended the best school and had the edcutation of a politican. Their family enjoyed the beaches of Moenia and they also enjoyed viewing all the art the city had to offer, from music, paintings, scluptures, landscapes, and even acting. Selenas childhood was basically a life of art and helping people in any way she could. Her parents had her help out in many Refugee Relief Movements and later Selena joined a Legislative Youth Program at the age of seven, where she meet her mentor Lin Vandera. Lin teached Selena everything they was to about politicans and became good friends with her as well. In 32BBY, at eleventeen Selena was already known as the Princess of Moenia. Selena used the title to help her efforts in helping her Refugees Relief Movements and it made her very popular in her Legislative Youth Program. In 30BBY Selena created the BlueMoon Movement Program and started visiting neutral worlds to aid the people in need. Months later after Selena returned to her home she took a break from the political movements in her life and took a massive interest in art.. Life as a Artist (30-33 BBY) Art, it took a big part of Selenas life, and not just her childhood. Near the end of 30BBY Selena wished for change in her life, so then she made the choice to take a break from her political life and went to a school of arts. There young Selena learned almost everything she could about drawing, writing, dance, painting, sculptures, landscapes and even history also Latin. Naboo is known as one of the most beautiful planets in the galaxy, one reason is for Naboos art. The planet was art itself some would say. Selena was able to become a very talented artist in this time period. She also made many new friends. She also ran into a old childhood friend, Anakin Adkins. He had returned to Naboo to visit family that he had not seen since he moved to Felucia with grandparents in 36BBY. Anakin and Selena was very close friends during their days as children. However when Anakin moved there friendship wasn't the same after. Anakin was shocked at how Selena took a break from politics. He always knew she loved art as a child from the adventures they had sneeking into art shows, and viewing the nearby landmarks that was all over Naboo. A week before Anakin left to go back to Felucia him and Selena went to the Capital of Naboo, Theed. There Selena and Anakin explored the city just like they did when they was children and they had first visited the Capital. Near the end of the week Selena and Anakin made a oath to one day see each other again so their friendship will never end, and it never did. They talked often about the future, Anakin planned to go into security reinforcement, while Selena went into politics. They knew that they would end up helping each other in the future, a lot. Both of them was rebellious, and kept their childish sides with them during their adult life. When Anakin finally left and went back to Felucia Selena couldn't stop thinking about her future, she often would lose her self in thinking about it through her art. Selena would draw older versions of herself in a Senate Office, sometimes she would also draw herself in beautiful lanscapese on the neutral worlds she had visited. They was also a random unknown drawing that she would often create, it was of a young girl standing in front of a waterfall lake on Naboo during a full-moon. The drawing seemed enchanting to Selena, it made her feel as if it was magical or something. Part of Selena childish side showed often in her artwork, it showed that she had a wonferful gift in art. However Selena had a gift in speaking, she was able to fill people full of hope and peace, it was the one thing that helped her have many followers. In 33BBY not but about five months after Queen Amidala was elected, something happend that would change Selena and Naboo history forever... The Invasion Begins (33BBY) Naboo was always a beautiful world, however it lacked many resorces sadly, and when the Galactic Senate decided to tax users of the trade routes it caused the Naboo a lot of trouble. The Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation enforced a blockade on Naboo. With the peaceful planets few resorces it began to suffer due to no trade. Then people began dieing due to starvation, Queen Amidala had tried to uses diplomatic and political means to rid the planet of the Trade Federation blockade, however it was all failures. During this time Selena was tested to her real political skills. Due to Moenia being such a artistic city it appeared to not be a threat to the Federation so it was ignored like some of the lucky Naboo Citys during the invasion. This gave Selena the advantage. She turned her BlueMoon Movement into much more, it became a rebellion against the Trade Federations hold on the planet. The BlueMoon Rebellion was able to sneek into many food storages located all over the planet. Selena and her rebellion fought bravely against the Trade Federations Battle Dorids in the fight for surival. Once the Rebellion got the food the sent it to Moenia and from there it was stocked and stored in secret bunkers hidden within the city. There the food was secretly shipped with the help of the rebellion to citys that was starving. Selena and her rebellion risked their lives to help the people of Naboo and was proud to do it. Selena thought it was what she owed to the people of her homeplanet. While the Queen left the planet to seek help the BlueMoon Rebellion became the closest thing the people had to a government at the time... Selena later started thinking of a battle plan to win back the Capital Theed, however she couldn't do anything right then and there.. Selena decided to wait into the right time to attack. So then the people of Naboo waited.. The Battle for Moenia The Time to Act.. It wasn't but weeks after Queen Amidala left Naboo to seek the help of the Republic, that she returned, to free her people. Selena knew that the time to fight for Naboo was near.. and feared for the worst. If Naboo was to lose it's queen due to the Trade Federation the people would riot and the planet would face a even bigger crisis. Selena knew the rebellions first priority, to help protect Queen Amidala. When the rebellion finally made contact with the queen she was preparing to return to Theed and fight for her throne and by doing so she would capture the Viceroy. Selena idmently sent soliders to the queen, for additional security. While the rest of the rebellion was split up into squadrens and set all across Naboo. Selena went to Queen Amidala to help protect her. Selena was dressed as one of Amidala's Decoys and then they sneeked into the palace. When they broke into the palace from a second story window they split up, Amidala rushed to enter the throne room through a side entrance to capture the Viceroy, while Selena dressed as the queen, went with a second strike team and broke through the main entrance of the throne room as a distraction to lead the dorids guarding the Viceroy away. After Selena had lead the dorids away Amidala and her security guards captured Nute Gunray. Naboo was finally free, with the Viceroy captured and the blockaid removed from the planet, Later the Naboo and Gungans became officially unified during a celebration in Theed and peace was restored to the planet.. The BlueMoon Movement (32-26 BBY) One year after the awful Invasion of Naboo and Selena BlueMoon is still wanting to fight back against the evil in the galaxy. Selena and Drake BlueMoon has re-created the BlueMoon (Rebellion) Movement into it's second stage of life in the Galaxy. The Movement is more than just a relief movement; it has become a orginzation that will restore war-torn worlds of the galaxy and bring peace to the planets and their people. The BlueMoon Peace Movement was ready to begin it's epic journey and with Selena BlueMoon be the leader of it, Nothing could stand in the way of peace; not even Death.. The Visit to Taris It was 31BBY, Selena and Drake made their plan to travel to the well-kn own planet Taris. Taris was once one of the most busy planets of the galaxy and one of the most-popular, the planet was so wonderful that it even rivaled Coruscant. However that was long ago.. During the "Jedi Civil War" also known as the "Second Sith War", the Sith Empire had taken over the planets control and a massive battle broke out later on when a Jedi and very few Republic troops tried to escape the planet. The Sith Empire destory the surface of the planet to attempt to kill the Republic troops and the Jedi Knight. The whole surface of the planet was destroyed and left in nothing but riuins.. 315 years after the destruction of the planet the Republic went back to Taris in attempt to restore the planet.. When Selena and Drake finally reached Taris it was a relief for them, they both hated space travel. They landed to the most popular city on Taris, Ecumenopolis. Once in the docking bay Selena, Drake, and other high members of the BlueMoon Movement was greeted by Lin Vandera (Selena's mentor and good friend), Kin Robb, and Elizabeth Le Saresh (the governor of Taris). The movement was taken to a reserved apartment building, there the movement made the apartment building a basecamp. There the movement would start preparing for the missions they will be taking to the Lower City, and some parts of the Undercity. Some parts of the Lower City is destroyed still from te bombing, however almost all of the Under City is either destroyed, or hidden under the remains of old Taris. The BlueMoon Movement planned to help restore the rest of the Lower City, and start working on the Undercity next so that one day in the future Taris will become like it's old self again. This was the movements first full-scale task since the re-orginzation, and the leader Selena BlueMoon was determined for it to be a success. Leaving Taris Love at First Sight? The Corrupted Kalee Creating a Tribal Goverment? Saying a Sad Goodbye.. or Saying Hello? Visiting Felucia. Act 1 Leaving Felucia.. Escaping a Nightmare.. Following the Force.. The Hidden Lovers Returning to Kalee The Tribal Marriage.. A Change in Plans The BlueMoon Alliance (25-21 BBY) Visiting Axxila The Trip to Pantora Visiting Mustafar Greeting the Queen A Visit to Mandalore Deadly Waters at Manaan Death at Umbara The Senate Crisis A Corrupt Republic.. A Gift of Love (23BBY) Act 1: Hayden (BlueMoon) jai Sheela Fearing the Future Fighting a Separatist The Galactic Marines (22BBY) Friends, now Enemies.. The Clone Wars.. (22-19 BBY) Visiting Courscant and the Jedi.. A Lovers Secret.. Joining the Republic? Leaving Couscant.. Visiting Home Returning to Kalee HeartBreak & Death.. Clone Wars: The Fall of the Alliance.. (21BBY) Goodbye Brother.. Democarcy has Fallen The Leaders Last Act.. Going Into Hiding.. The Return To Mustafar Death.. The Destiny of a Alliance Personality and traits Selena BlueMoon believes in self-scrafice, the holds this close to her heart since she was a child. This has been the way of the Lady BlueMoon thorugh her whole life, Selena would serve what she believed in and followed through her life (The BlueMoon Alliance), even if it ment without thinking about her self. Selena's brother Drake would often tease his sister for this, claiming that it could be very dangerous, and that she needed to think about her self more often. However Selena honestly cared for herself, she was always careing for others. During the early days of the Alliance Selena's kind-hearted beliefs was shown a lot, it was one of the reason for all of her followers and the reason the BlueMoon Alliance had so many allies during it's peaceful era. Selena was very kind-hearted yet she was also very persuasive and some-what devilish when she needed to be. Which became very helpful to Selena during the Clone Wars. (not finished) Category:Female Characters Category:Senator Category:BlueMoon Alliance Category:BlueMoon Senate Category:Member